Erotic Dreams
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: An extra night's work, a provocative Grell, you'll get more than you ordered, a couple of cups of coffee and some yaoi Nc -17 couple Grelliam, Grell x William dedicated to my friends face book and gemini in taurus please leave me comment


Hello this fic is a Grelliam ie a fan fic yaoi of Will X Grell I warn you that it is love of boy x boy

Hello I'm Ada or Ara Snape as you would prefer to call me I wrote this fan fic in Spanish and now I put it in English thanks to gemini in tauro (-gem-) who did the favor to check my translation so I gladly dedicate this fic

Erotic dreams

He had been working late as long as his cold, hard and sensuously strict supervisor William caught him doing something wrong; At a human feast where there was not a dead man, or a choking man, poking his nose into the investigation of a certain devil and his beautiful and childish master, and well the reprimand of today had been clear.

·An hour ago…·

"You will stay in the office and correct all those reports that have filled the rookies badly and tomorrow you will give them and point out their mistakes."

"But that's not fair! I have nothing to do with their mistakes" argue the redhead, "nor am I their writing teacher."

"But you have spare time if I can find you in a ladies boutique buying clothes and lingerie" said William so angry that he closed his fists.

"A lady should make time to be seen in all her charms." Said the redhead in a pout.

"And who the hell is a lady? Honestly…"

"Honestly? ... oh Will Darling," he said, leaning into his ear to whisper, "the one that wears the most sensual feminine underwear." Grell purred in a seductive playful tone. "I'm sure you'd love to check it out love."

Will felt a chill, a drop of cold sweat slipped into the back of his neck and without even deigning to answer even turned and went to his office which he locked.

Grell looked with disappointment at the floor and sat down at the desk.

Will paced back and forth from his office, not wanting to think, not that chill, the sweat that slipped nervously from the nape of his neck to the center of his spine, he closed his eyes and the image of the semi-naked red shinigami wearing a stockings. Black grid and a tight black and red corset with a red dutch panties appeared on his head.

The grim reaper shook his head trying to take that image off his head because ... it was not just his imagination aaaaaaagh! No, he, in fact had found Grell in the tester of the store Will looked at his coffee maker and served… Two cups of coffee.

·20 min before leaving·

Ronal Nox got to Grell's desk. "Huh? Senpai here is a cup of coffee give it a couple of drinks, because William Senpai wants you in his office in order to watch you working," the blonde said with a certain sorrow.

"Thanks Ronal darling," Grell said taking the coffee and smiling. "Please do not get too upset at the party."

Ronal smiled and nodded before leaving accompanied by a couple of secretaries, Grell took the bad reports from the rookies and went to William's office which was empty… why? Maybe even the supervisor had to go to the bathroom. Grell shrugged off his red jacket and hung it on a coat rack and sat in the chair in front of Will's desk and continued correcting. His eyes closed, they closed, he sighed, and he fell asleep on the paperwork.

"Will…" he felt a strong, large hand caressing his hair. "Will ..." sweetie-sigh. Someone took the glasses out.

"Mmm…"

He felt someone lift it and lay it on something soft and comfortable, a moment later he hear a click in the distance, a moment of silence and the gentle pressure of someone sitting next to him, a soft kiss, a tongue that licked his lips , And a pair of hands that glided brazenly over him. They lowered into his arms, climbed, caressed his chest

"I didn't expect…" Grell wanted to open his eyes but couldn't . "Honestly ... wasn'tt this what you wanted?"

Grell recognized Will's voice but his tone was not the cold in sensible tone of always was something more robust and guttural, that gave the impression that he planned something. "My darling… Will?

The red reaper wanted to move, but he felt weak, he wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't , was this a dream?

It was when he felt his waistcoat and his white shirt open. Grell felt an intense look on him. "Don't look at me like that" right there he said holding his hands on his bare chest because his pink nipples peeked over the red corset with black trimmings.

The strong hands lifted Grell's hands and felt his companion fit them on his neck; then felt several soft kisses that fell on his white skin and that tongue playful exploring the look of his nipples, turned around and licked then bowed, and sucked hard.

A few moans scaped from the ginger, and his hands clung to him, who with such impudence towards this with him a large strong hand slipped over the silk of the corset from top to bottom, again and again. Grell felt his pants were open and pulled out of his legs—

"Oh no, please…" he said with fear in his voice.

"Calm down, don't you know who I am? Do you think I want to hurt you? When I only punish you to have more time with me?"

Two fingers caught on firm and hardened nipples with the cold and excitement of being discovered and Grell felt like an index finger and a big toe pinched and played with the hardened point between them.

A groan escaped his throat, the redhead wanted him to go on, sleepy or not ... but he also wished he could open his eyes.

Sure he was dreaming because he could not wake up? That should be right or not?

The overwhelming passion and demand of an oppressive overseer took possession of those fleshy, pink lips—oh!, was it perhaps his desire in his dream to seize him? Grell didn't know.

He felt that someone took off those panties just a tight black corset, only a wonderful black stockings of grates covered him but the rest of his body his intimacy his chest his shoulders were exposed. A smell of coffee invaded everything, it was perhaps the aroma from the office that intensified, warm and incompressive drops fell on his bare skin, slid sensual and shamelessly over his body although they were warm and not burning, that was so bizarre and sensual. And some aromatic drops fell on his exposed and hardened limb. The excitement was such that his body showed it.

Was it all creation of his imagination? Grell wanted to open his eyes again, but he couldn't, there were no strings, not real at least, but he felt he couldn't stop. If he could do anything, he was only disturbing himself with sensations, panting tormented by the suspicion that someone was enjoying his body, or was he having an erotic dream?

Soon all those doubts no longer mattered, the drops of lukewarm coffee falling on his body, his thighs, his hard and willing limb, his bare chest, his face.

The red reaper felt something that could not explain something that must belong to that stranger, a tongue licking each of the drops, the face, the carved chest. The tongue went up and down there without consideration and he could do no more than moan

"…Mmmmm…yeeeeessssss…aaaaaaah…but…ngggh…"

The sound of a giggle bewildered him and he felt that his entire limb was licked, carefully ... His moans and supplications to his dreamy stranger, the bold intruder were already inevitable, dream or reality didn't want him to stop.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! William more, but aaaaaah yeeess!"

He felt hands caressing his thighs as his mouth wrapped in a damp, vibrant heat.

Suddenly the weight of another body on top of his was tenderly sheltered, another bare skin rubbed with his own for only a couple of seconds, and a soft kiss on his cheek became a farewell.

Before he could even finish, the weight suddenly vanished like a ghost, the cold night air spun against his skin, erasing any trace of that active tongue or that delicious coffee whose scent lingered in the air.

Grell opened his eyes, he was dressed, he felt that his skin was clean, but he was lying on the couch covered by his red jacket like a blanket, his finished work was on the desk where Will still worked

"At last you woke up. It's almost dawn, so take a bath in the gym area and go give the reports to the newbies," ordered Will without even sparing him a glance, his always-present coldness there.

"Uh… but I don't think I've finished them, you know?"

"I guessed so. But I do, so at least the rest of the work ends."He said looking at him, his countenance iracoundous.

Grell sighed, took the leaves and left, tears flowing from his face and thanked his luck that no one had yet come to the office to watch him cry as he walked, that cold William that he loved would never have done with him what happened in his dream.

Will saw the door close and allowed himself to lower his guard for a minute, looked at the coffee table, and saw one, two cups of coffee, and a small white pouch from which a green powder escaped.

"Honestly," he mused to himself, letting his hands cover his face and letting his head fall back into the chair.

Grell undressed in order to bathe, all his clothes were in place but he still perceived a smell of coffee heavily impregnated in his skin. "God, if only he could dream that was true." The reaper sobbed before getting into the water of the watering can of the gym.


End file.
